Calling The Shots Of Love
by Amika21
Summary: A new teacher's joined school...what if he's not like the others? What's gonna happen when Kagome meets her new teacher...and what when she starts having feelings for him? Does he share the same feelings or will these feelings lead to a big problem? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Falling

** Calling The Shots… Of Love**

Chapter 1

Kagome was chatting with Sango as always, when Ayame came in gasping for air with what seemed like hot news.

"You guys won't believe who's come!" the girl gasped out.

"Who?" both the other girls questioned at the same time.

"Our new badminton teacher!" Ayame exclaimed.

"And…?" Kagome asked sounding a bit bored.

"Well keep aside your boredom girl, cause I can guarantee that your gonna for him just like us, the moment you set your eyes on him," Ayame challenged.

"Oh really? Why do you think so?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"You'll find out once you have a look at him. He's gorgeous and also the reason for our first experience at love at first sight." Ayame replied.

"Or rather lust at first sight, huh?" Kagome shot sharply.

"Oh forget it! You'll just see for yourself, what happens when you see him. And then don't tell that I didn't warn you."

"No I won't. And we shall soon find out how gorgeous our new badminton teacher is." Kagome said before walking of along with the rest of the class to the indoor games class.

Everyone entered the games complex of their all girls' school.

Kagome could here many 'Oohs and Aahs' coming from the front of the line from her position at the end of the line while they climbed up the staircase.

She was just looking around when she set her eyes on the most handsome person in the world.

His long, silver hair was tied back into a high ponytail and he had amber orbs as deep as gold mines. The top of his head was covered with a PUMA cap and though he kept his hands at the back his well-defined muscles were clearly visible.

Kagome absorbed all these details in the one second she was on the second-last step of the flight.

Without paying attention, she missed the final step.

She flashed out of her admiration and immediately shut her eyes firmly dreading the impact.

But the impact never came…

When Kagome finally opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of the person she was admiring just moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2: One Step Up

Chapter 2

Kagome felt as if she was on her 7th cloud, in his arms like this was surely a dream.

Kagome was raised up onto her feet by the man who held her seconds ago, much to Kagome's displeasure.

But all of her annoyance vanished when she looked into his eyes.

Kagome quickly looked him up and down.

'Oh my my, who is this?!' Kagome thought.

"Don't be so clumsy; try to be a bit more graceful. You can well imagine what the situation would be if I hadn't caught you," he said gruffly.

If it had been anyone else talking to her like this she would have just walked off but this particular person seemed to have pulled on some strings of her heart.

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly eager to know his answer.

"Inuya…" he swiftly moved his head from left to right so as to cancel his previous words and continued.

"Sir. I'm your new badminton teacher," he explained.

"Oh! Thank you… sir."

Kagome looked him and down once more.

'Ayame was so wrong. She said that he's gorgeous. He's drop-dead gorgeous. Never have I seen such a handsome, hot, sexy man in my whole life!' Kagome thought.

She was taken out of her thoughts by someone speaking. It was her badminton teacher.

"Well in that case I should thank you. It's not everyday that someone as beautiful as you for instance falls into my arms." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Gee thanks." Kagome quickly said before climbing up the stairs trying to hide the light pink blush that had covered cheeks.

Inuyasha couldn't help but just smile at her.

Kagome quickly entered the main games floor with her head down, trying to hide the bit of a blush that was still left on her cheeks.

She ran over to the changing room and changed into her t-shirt and tights.

Then she ran over to the area were they were taught gymnastics.

All through the class Kagome watched as her badminton teacher flawlessly hit every shot so perfectly, so gracefully.

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was enjoying her reactions while single handedly playing with his students.

Oh! How he loved the nervous look she gave when she was on the high beam, how her legs would shake and then again become steady. How he was loving all of it.


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking About

Chapter 3

Kagome walked out of the games complex following the line. Her eyes were only trying to find one person, one face.

She took one last look before walking off to her class.

Yes! She had finally seen the face she was waiting so long to see.

Sighing to herself at his immense beauty she took one final look before she walked out of the games complex.

*^*^*^*Back in class*^*^*^*

"Oh my gosh sir was looking even hotter!" Ayame screeched while discussing about their new badminton sir.

Kagome sat inside the group in which the hot discussion was taking place but she didn't participate in it.

Only one thought occupied Kagome's mind, only one thing played again and again in her mind-the time when she was in his arms.

It was wrong for a student to have even a crush on a teacher-that's what Kagome had been taught all these years.

But now, at this moment these words didn't seem to hold any meaning for Kagome. The feeling of her heart fluttering at his touch seemed to be much above these words.

Kagome mentally slapped herself for developing such thoughts.

'He's my teacher. My teacher for god sake! I don't want to destroy my career due to some infatuation and that also on my teacher!" Kagome shouted in her mind.

"Hello!" Ayame shouted taking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Kagome said blinking her eyes rapidly.

"How did you like sir? Huh?" Ayame asked gently nudging her.

"Well he was okay. Not my type so I didn't like him much," Kagome lied.

She was grateful that Ayame had not noticed the gentle pink blush that had formed on Kagome's cheeks at the word '_sir_'.

"Well I don't know what else you want in a guy, well I hope you find your Mr. Right soon," Ayame said rolling her eyes before getting back to the discussion.

They all however, stopped their discussions as the teacher entered the class.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

At the end of the day, Kagome was glad that none of the teachers had asked her to answer any question-because she wouldn't have been able to answer any of them.

This was because she was not able to concentrate for a single moment in any of the classes. All through the time, the same incident clouded her mind, the same sight floated in front of her eyes.

Though Kagome was a bright girl, even she needed to concentrate which she was not being able to do because of some incident that had happened quite some time ago.

The same was the situation with Inuyasha but he handled himself better.

All through the day he thought about her-he had never seen anyone like her. So beautiful, so stunning, so tender, so cute, so full of good things and yet unaware.

He had been playing all day without paying any attention; his attention focused on only one thing only one person rather-the girl who had been caught by him.

He seemed to be excessively good at badminton as though he played without paying attention he hit every shot, very well in fact.

He wanted to know her for some reason he didn't know.

'Do I have a crush on that girl? She's my student for god sake!' Inuyasha shouted at himself in his mind.

'Well never mind. Interacting with my student won't harm. Especially if it's that girl.' Inuyasha sighed at the typical boy inside him who was speaking.

He walked over to the staff room. He was greeted by all the teachers. And soon he was talking to the men faculty.

"Hello, I'm Vick. I'm the skating teacher."

"Hi, I'm Brian. I'm also the skating teacher."

"Hello, I'm Cody. I'm the carom teacher."

"Hi, I'm Colin. I'm the table-tennis teacher."

"Hi, I'm Jasmine. I'm the gymnastics teacher."

"Hi, I'm Zoe. I'm the darts teacher."

"Hello. We are Ashley, Madeline, Rose, Lily and Mary. We are the swimming teachers."

All the introductions were quickly absorbed by Inuyasha. And then moments later he was talking to the men staff.

"So how was your first day?" asked Brian.

"Oh well it was quite good." Inuyasha was once again freshly reminded about the day's incident.

"Did I see that you were holding someone this morning?" asked Vick raising his eyebrow.

"Ah… Yeah it was some girl who was gonna fall down the stairs. I just caught her. So clumsy these girls are." Inuyasha looked down at his shoes, faking frustration and trying to manage.

"Yeah… I thought something like this must have happened but just to confirm," Colin said.

Slowly the staff started to disperse as it was time to go home.

"Her name's Kagome. She's the class topper," both Colin and Vick whispered to Inuyasha before walking out of the staff room.

Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha what they meant and a gentle smile cropped upon on his face.


	4. Chapter 4:Idea!

Chapter 4

Kagome walked out with her friends to their large field in the middle of the school. Again the same discussion started.

Kagome didn't pay much attention to any of it except for one bit.

"You know his name is Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome heard Ayame say.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"I heard table-tennis sir call him by this name and then he responded, so it's obvious this is his name and then biology miss was talking to physics miss about him and they called him as I. Taisho which is why I say Taisho is his surname," Ayame explained.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and in appreciation of the little bit of observation their friend had shown.

Kagome said, "Goodbye," to her friends before stepping out of the school compound.

Inuyasha said, "Goodbye," to his new friends before stepping out of the school compound.

Inuyasha walked up to his shimmering red convertible before speeding off where Kagome walked up to the silver sedan waiting for her before it too sped off with her.

Inuyasha found it hard to drive with his mind and his view focused on the same point-the incident that had occurred that day.

The same was the situation with Kagome. Only, Kagome was unable to concentrate on the text she was continuously reading for so long, trying to mug it up.

Back at her house, Kagome dumped her backpack on her desk and slumped down on her comfy bed.

That one moment played over and over again in her mind. Though it wasn't too much of anything that moment seemed to be special to Kagome. It seemed to be the perfect moment-a combination of all the good things.

At night, Inuyasha lay in his large bed thinking about the whole day. Obviously the one incident that struck him the most was the reason of his thoughts.

The amount of strength that had taken him to withstand the urge of removing the bangs of hair that had fallen on her face amazed him.

First thing was why did he want to remove the bangs in the first place? Second, why was this girl affecting him so much?

With these questions trapped in his mind Inuyasha drifted of to a dreamy sleep. Looks like Kagome had affected him a lot because he dreamt of her at night!

The next week went on like usual.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha admired each other through the corner of their eyes. They noted each and every moment of the other.

Life went on with admiring but soon Inuyasha started to feel a different type of feeling when he saw her.

Kagome too started experiencing some kind of tickling in her heart whenever she saw him.

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He so badly wanted to speak with her. Maybe just say "Hi," but at least speak to her.

Even Kagome wanted to speak to him, just to hear his voice.

Both started thinking of ways to talk to the other. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to hit themselves for developing such thoughts and feelings for student and teacher respectively but all this made them happy. This happiness was great, really great.

The Friday of the second week of April was the night when an idea finally hit Inuyasha's mind.

With the proper peace of mind on finally thinking of a good idea Inuyasha finally drifted off to a deep, dreamy sleep.

Next morning, Inuyasha woke up refreshed from the good sleep he had got the previous night.

He was now ready to implement the new plan that had formed in his mind the previous night.

He had to be near her and this plan was going to make sure he could get as to her as possible for now.

(Don't get any wrong ideas! Inuyasha wants to be close to her in a good manner. No perverted thoughts are coming to his mind so you guys too don't get any such thoughts. At least for now.)


	5. Chapter 5: Some Advice

Chapter 5

Inuyasha made a phone call to 'Japan Central School' the school he was working for. And by the time he hung up he had a smirk on his face as his plan was going the right way.

--------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------------------

Monday morning, there is something new on the notice board about which there is a lot of talk in school.

Kagome is pulled into the building by Ayame and she is put in front of the notice board.

Kagome silently reads the poster in front of her eyes.

The poster said……

_Dear students,_

_Get ready! The school is organizing a test for all of you and it's your only chance to be a member of the school's badminton team! So buck up and get your sport pack ready because only 12 girls are going to be able to become a member._

_Selections:_

_16 August-20 August_

Kagome raised a brow at Ayame after she had finished the contents of the poster.

"And…" she asked Ayame.

"And whoever the 12 girls are they are going to get special training from badminton sir!" Ayame exclaimed really excited.

"So…" Kagome tried to show concern.

"And if I'm one of the girls, just imagine! I'd be able to spend some time with sir. Oh! How lucky I shall be if I'm chosen," Ayame spoke maintaining her excitement.

Kagome, for some reason, quite did not appreciate the idea of Ayame or anyone else being too close to their badminton teacher.

After some time Ayame's continuous chit-chat about how well she would be preparing for the test and what she would do to be closed to their teacher was becoming too much for Kagome.

"Ayame, I'll listen to you, after some time. I need to finish some homework," Kagome told Ayame thinking it would shut her up.

"Well okay. Go be happy with your homework. But remember next time you'll have to listen," Ayame told Kagome.

Kagome faked a smile at Ayame before turning to walk up the stairs while Ayame got hold of Sango to bear the rest of the chit-chat.

--------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------------

Kagome entered the empty classroom and sat down on the first bench.

"Good. Now I've plenty of time to finish the next chapter of history before teacher starts it," Kagome said to herself while settling down on her chair.

But soon her mind was diverted to the poster, Ayame's words and her reaction towards both of them.

'That stupid competition, I don't wanna participate in it. I have a lot of work to do other than playing badminton all day long. And as for Ayame she's falling in love everyday. What's new about that? I need to take all this out of my mind-I have a chapter to finish," Kagome though to herself trying to get her concentration back at the history chapter.

She was interrupted by a voice that seemed scarily identical.

She looked up to find two Kagome's sitting on the teacher's desk.

One was Kagome in a beautiful white dress, with white wings and a halo. The other was Kagome in a sexy red dress, with a tail and two tiny horns on top of her head.

Obviously they were Kagome's angel and devil.

"What do you guys want?" Kagome asked the two forms of her.

Kagome's angel and devil always appeared when Kagome was having some problem. And this time the problem was with Inuyasha-Kagome's badminton teacher.

"You seriously want to know? Well we shall spell it out for you," Kagome's angel and devil replied jointly.

"Well do as you please," Kagome told her two forms.

"We see that you are having some problem with your new badminton teacher," Kagome's angel said.

"And so we decided to come and help you out," Kagome's devil completed.

"You guys must be having some wrong idea. I've absolutely no problem with badminton sir," Kagome lied.

"Don't lie. Remember that we live inside you and we know about each feeling you have and everything you do," devil said instantly.

"You know Kagome you need to try to know him better to find out what you're feeling for him," angel sweetly said.

"What am I feeling for him?" Kagome asked.

"You'll have to find out for your self," Kagome's angel and devil said before vanishing with a poof as students started filling the classroom.

Leaving Kagome to think if she should listen to her inner voices or not.


	6. Chapter 6:At The Selections

Chapter 6

Kagome was again not able to concentrate on her studies as the words of her inner voices roamed about her head.

'Why does this always happen to me? Why do I have to face all the hard stuff?' Kagome thought.

'That's because you keep trying to lie to yourself. Try not lying then maybe you won't have to face these problems,' her inner voices answered.

And that was enough to keep Kagome out of thoughts of her suffering.

------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------

School's given off and everyone is talking while standing in the playground. Ayame comes running.

"Guys, guys! You know what? Everyone is going to have to give the badminton selection test!" Ayame spoke to Kagome's utter dismay.

'I try to go away and these things keep pulling me in," Kagome thought while trying to remove the shocked expression off her face.

"That's great now everyone's gonna get a chance," Kagome forced out.

Kagome soon got bored of Ayame's nonstop chitchat and decided to take her leave.

"It's quiet late I think I should get going. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Kagome said while walking away.

Inuyasha on the other hand was enjoying the impact his plan was making.

'How cute she looks when she's astonished. Just wait a little while my princess your prince is coming." Inuyasha thought as a smirk made its way on his face while he walked out to his car.

Kagome kept thinking of ways to perform extra bad in the badminton selections all through the day.

She was convinced that closeness with Inuyasha would be a wrong thing. She was so badly convinced that she didn't even want to think about the good possibilities.

Finally she decided upon being herself and not trying to do anything much. By the way, she was pretty terrible a badminton player and she was sure that she wouldn't make it through the test.

That night, Inuyasha also had a plan running through his mind.

"So if she plays good –she's gonna be in the team. If she doesn't play well-then I'll need to put some effort. But I guess she'll manage just fine," he said to himself, working out his plan for the next day.

------------------------------------------~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------

_Badminton Selections_

Next day Kagome entered her classroom clutching her sports kit tightly.

She took out her badminton racquet from her kit and hung it on her chair.

Ayame as always came in with news of none other than their beloved badminton teacher.

"EEEE! We are all really lucky! Our section is going to have the selection test today! Yeah!" Ayame exclaimed.

-------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------

Classes were going on like usual till Class-X-B was called to the activity center for selections.

Everyone stood in a line and started walking to the activity building.

Finally the selections started. A drop of sweat came down Kagome's face as her turn came closer.

It was Ayame, Sango and then Kagome's turn.

Ayame hit two of the three shots that came her way. The same was with Sango.

Now, it was Kagome's turn.

Though Kagome kept telling everyone that she didn't care about how she played deep inside she was very tense about her performance.

Kagome took out her racquet from its cover and came forward to stand in the court.

1-2-3… (A/N-This is Kagome's mind doing an internal countdown)

At the count of three the racquet hit the cock and the cock was sent in Kagome's direction.

Kagome just closed her eyes and hit aimlessly hoping deep inside that she hit the shot.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shot

Chapter 7

When Kagome finally opened her eyes she heard people clapping, cheering.

Kagome looked up surprised by all of this. She saw Sango and Ayame standing in a corner both staring wide-eyedly.

'What did I hit it or not? Why are all of them staring at me like that? Did I play so bad?' Kagome questioned herself before she started looking around for the shuttle cock.

"You're selected!" Inuyasha announced amongst the continuous clapping.

"Who me?" Kagome confirmed.

"Yeah! Who else? I _have to_ choose you for this fabulous shot," Inuyasha said with obviousness.

"Thank you," Kagome gave a nervous smile and moved out of the court still confused about what really had happened.

Everyone crowded around her as she stepped out of the court.

"How did you do it?" "Fabulous!" "Give us some tips please," comments kept flooding in.

When the crowd was too difficult to handle Kagome ran up the stairs and to the gallery overlooking the complex.

Now, she had a good view of the selections. As she walked to a suitable spot she felt something hit her foot.

As she looked down she saw a shuttle cock and when she crawled down to pick it up she saw that it was the same one that had been shot her way.

Now, Kagome got a better idea of the whole thing. But one thing that didn't get into her head was how had she hit the shuttle cock so hard that it had covered such a great distance and at such a height?

Kagome put her thoughts aside as she was called down so as to return to class. She silently skipped down the stairs and joined the line moving out of the complex.

Before she started walking down the stairs she turned around momentarily only to meet Inuyasha's direction of sight.

She quickly turned around and fought to hide her blush as she walked down the stairs. Inuyasha simply smiled, slightly shaking his head before getting back to the selections.

Once out of the games complex, Kagome was once again surrounded by crowds of people asking her the formula for her shot.

Finally after much persuasion and explanation from Kagome's non-well wishers, everyone took the shot as something not out of the usual. They simply said that it was by luck that Kagome hit the shot so well and went about their work.

The teachers too were stunned by Kagome's performance though they tried their best not to bring up the topic. Though most teachers avoided the topic some couldn't manage to shut their mouths up and just decided to babble it all out and this once again brought back thoughts about the selections into Kagome's mind.

'How did I do it? I'm such a bad player in general and today I hit such a nice shot! How can this be possible?' Kagome thought in between classes.

-------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------

Inuyasha now stretched after finally finishing the selections for the day.

He looked down at the list. The first name on the list was- Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha read.

A particular thought entered his mind as he walked over to the staff room.

All the other sports teachers were already there.

"Hey! Man what a shot Higurashi played!" Colin greeted.

"Well yeah! That was one damn shot!" Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha shoved the selections list on the table as he took a seat.

"So, you chose that Ayame girl?" Vick asked picking up the list.

"Yeah-she's pretty good," Inuyasha explained.

"Well I never said she isn't. But be careful she's had an eye on you ever since the day you joined," Vick explained.

"Well I'll take care of that," Inuyasha said before standing up.

"I'll go and check out some things in the locker room," he informed before walking out of the staff room.

'Why do all the wrong people have their eyes on me?' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to the sports locker room.

-------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------

As soon as classes were over, Kagome was once again surrounded by the crowd she had shooed off earlier that day. But this time, she didn't have to do much work as they decided to leave her alone as they didn't get any good answers from her.

"I don't understand! I just hit that shot by chance and now everyone's after me!" Kagome complained.

Soon everything was back to normal and all of them were talking as usual. Ayame as usual taking the lead by talking about Inuyasha.

Out of their vision, the group of girls was being watched, watched very intently upon.

Inuyasha watched the girls as they chatted; every word uttered by them entered his ears with crystal clarity. Though he observed the whole group his gaze was particularly focused on one member.

Kagome Higurashi. She was one girl who had caught his attention the first time he set his eyes on her.

He slowly closed the window that gave him a clear view of the girls as he watched his main attraction move away from the group.

With his main attraction out of view Inuyasha was no longer interested in the group of girls. He simply slumped down on the bench after shutting the window.

"Wow! I thought I'd have to cheat to get her into the team but she really made my job a lot easier. That's good, now if everything goes well I'll have no problem to get her by my side," Inuyasha considered loudly.

'I seriously need this girl by my side. She's going to complete me with that one piece of life I don't have with me as yet. I'm so sure of it!' Inuyasha announced in his mind as he picked up his sports kit and walked out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Practice Sessions

Chapter 8

Kagome sat on top of her bed lost in her thoughts.

'I seriously got selected for the school's badminton team?' Kagome asked herself.

'Yes, you surely did!' her inner voices replied.

Kagome was really happy over her success. She had never expected that she would be selected. Never… but now it was… she was selected!

'Yeah! Yuppie!' Kagome triumphed.

-------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his bedroom with a book open but he was definitely not reading. There was only one thought that engaged his mind.

"The practice sessions start from next week. I'll need to get prepared. This is the one chance I have and this will decide every thing," Inuyasha thought aloud.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The selections went on quite uneventfully and the team was chosen.

_On the day of the first practice session_

"You know what? Sir is going to choose the captain today!" Ayame quickly informed her team-mates.

"I heard the teachers talking," Ayame explained as they all made a straight line and headed off to their first practice session.

_Practice Sessions_

"Good afternoon team, you all are well aware that you're the members of your school's badminton team," Inuyasha addressed the girls who stood in front of him.

"I guess you'll all work hard and try to make your school proud. But obviously you need a leader who can guide you all the time. And the captain of the team is…"

The girl awaited the name, mostly excepting the name to be Kagome's.

"…Ayame." Inuyasha finished.

Everyone's mouths almost fell off except Kagome as they heard their captain's name being announced. Kagome clapped her hands as Ayame stepped forward almost on the verge of jumping.

"So, now everyone go and get changed so we can practice," Inuyasha announced interrupting Ayame who was planning on starting her 'thank you' speech.

Locker Room…

"Oh! Yuppie! I can't believe that I'm the captain," Ayame repeated again and again as she jumped about the locker room.

"Yeah! It's really nice that you are the captain," Kagome smiled as everyone exited the locker room.

As the girls stepped into the indoor badminton court, Inuyasha's eyes drifted off to rest on only one girl-Kagome.

Kagome walked in like a princess clad in her pink track-pants and tight white top. If possible Inuyasha would keep staring at Kagome but for the time being he kept his composure.

"Sir we are ready!" Ayame shouted as she walked towards Inuyasha squeaking her sneakers.

"Good! Come here I'll tell you the partners for the day," Inuyasha said as he walked away rubbing his sensitive ears while moving away from Ayame's squeaking.

"…………………… and finally Ayame and Kagome will practice together," Inuyasha announced the partners.

The girls started practicing. Inuyasha sat in one side of the large room and observed the girls who played in the different courts, his gaze mainly following Ayame and Kagome.

Kagome was playing very well. So well, that even an inexperienced person could say that she was playing far better than Ayame.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and walked to the court were Ayame and Kagome were playing. They stopped playing as Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Ayame great job!" he told Ayame.

"And what are _you_ doing? Forgot how to play?" Inuyasha said turning to look at Kagome.

Kagome's smile suddenly faded away and she gave a confused look.

"What's with giving me that look? You're playing horrible! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E-horrible!!" Inuyasha said trying to act very frustrated.

"Ayame go and play alone against their double team," Inuyasha said pointing to the next court.

"Girls, get into a team. Ayame is going to play alone against you both," Inuyasha shouted out to the girls of the next team.

"And I will teach you how to play," he whispered to a now morose Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to slap himself real hard for getting Kagome so gloomy, but he knew he'd to do it because it was part of the plan.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who currently had his back to her. At first she thought how bad a person Inuyasha was since he spoke to her so rudely when she was playing so well but then she changed her mind to think that he was right to shout at her if she wasn't playing to the actual level because he needed his team to maintain a standard. With the latter thought fixed in her mind she brought her smile back to her face.

Inuyasha in the mean time relaxed and tightened up his face before turning to face Kagome.

He was pretty shocked to see Kagome smiling at him but he was happy that she wasn't mad at him for screaming. Thanking Kami he went on to her side.

"Serve," Inuyasha instructed.

"I want to see you serve the shuttle cock," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh!" Kagome conveyed her understanding.

Taking aim, she swiftly served the shuttle cock. It was a clean serve but Inuyasha had to say something.

"Come on! It was good but you can do better," Inuyasha said as he came forward and stood behind Kagome.

An electric shock ran through both Inuyasha and Kagome as Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm. Inuyasha just wanted to keep holding her like that (actually much closer).

Slightly pulling her closer, he waited for her to relax. He found that she relaxed under her touch that very instant and that made him feel on top of the world.

Strengthening his grip on her arm a bit he held the shuttle cock on top of the racquet, ready to serve.

With one clean wave, there was a perfect serve. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha still in his grip, with a curious gaze.

"You do it like this. Practice this serve. It'll help you get better grip," Inuyasha instructed as he reluctantly moved away from Kagome.

Kagome also seemed to start missing his touch the moment he moved away.

She looked up at him and then started practising the serve. Inuyasha was quite impressed by how fast Kagome was learning.

Finally after practising for quite a long time Kagome got a good serve. She looked up at Inuyasha who had by then entered the court and was walking towards her.

Standing in front of her, he held out a gloved hand.

"Great! You're learning very fast!" he said.

"Thank you sir," Kagome said as she shook hands with Inuyasha.

Kagome slightly raised an eyebrow when she felt something sharp poke through the tip of Inuyasha's gloves.

Sensing that Kagome had felt what was underneath his gloves, Inuyasha quickly withdrew his hand.

Kagome looked at him with a confused gaze.

"You should try to master this serve, you keep practising," Inuyasha instructed as he hurried away.

Kagome looked at him as he moved away, thinking if she had said or done something wrong.

-------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------

The girls hurried out as they heard the bell ring. Kagome looked back one last time for any trace of her teacher but turned in front when she was unable to find him.

Unknown to Kagome, a certain tensed hanyou was following her every move. He prayed silently that she hadn't found out about his truth as he watched her walk out of the school premises.


End file.
